Rêves et amour
by COC
Summary: Un petit Shweir à l'eau de rose. Quand on rêve de son aimé, il y a forcément des répercussions... La série Stargate Atlantis appartient à la MGM, pas à moi.


Rêves et amour

Tuuuut… Tuuuuut…Tulululut …

Le bruit de la Porte qui s'ouvre sortit Elisabeth de ses pensées. Elle se leva d'un bond et se rendit au balcon intérieur qui dominait la salle de la porte.

-C'est la Terre, Madame.

-Baissez le boucliez.

Du flot d'énergie bleuté sortirent de nouvelles recrues militaires et scientifiques, celles demandées par le Docteur Weir au Général O'neill. Enfin, SG1 et le Général passèrent la porte. Elisabeth sourit d'amusement devant la tête stupéfaite du Colonel Carter et du Docteur Jackson.

-Bienvenue à Atlantis, mon Général. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous faire visiter.

Le Général fit la grimace.

-Quoi ? Déjà ? On n'a pas le droit de prendre une douche d'abord ?

-La douche, c'est dehors, Monsieur, dans la mer !

-Non ?

-Non. Je plaisantais.

-Ah, vous vous êtes améliorée, Docteur.

-C'est parce que je lui ai donné quelques cours, mon Général.

La voix grave venait de John, bien entendu, qui se mit aussitôt au garde à vous.

-Colonel John Sheppard au rapport, mon Général.

-Repos, Colonel. Alors, vous avez été promu ? Bien jouer.

-Merci, mon Général.

-On y va ?

-On vous suit.

Elisabeth et John prirent la tête, et ce fut au tour du Docteur Jackson et du Colonel Carter de s'émerveiller.

-Mon Dieu, regardez-moi ces mosaïques, Sam !

-Il n'y a que des faux-Dieux, Daniel Jackson.

-Et ces appareils ! C'est vraiment incroyable ! Est-ce qu'ils marchent ?

-On ne sait pas encore, on a pas tout tester. Mais en tout cas, ceux de la salle de contrôle marchent très bien.

-Ca, c'est le self, avec vu sur la mer. Trois étoiles.

-Pas mal. C'est un peu mieux qu'au SGC.

-Ceci est un transporteur, intervint Elisabeth. Ce que vous voyez ici est le plan d'Atlantis. Vous pouvez vous déplacer en appuyant sur un des points lumineux.

-C'est pratique !

-Très.

-Surtout quand on a mal au genou, glissa malicieusement John.

Elisabeth lui fit une grimace puis un clin d'œil. Le général haussa un sourcil à la Teal'c.

-L'ambiance est bon enfant, ici, à ce que je vois.

-Nous sommes tous très unis, mon Général. N'oubliez pas que nous avons tous étés coupés de la Terre pendant un petit bout de temps.

-C'est vrai, admit le chef.

-Nous sommes à présent dans la partie scientifique de la cité.

-Ah, Elisabeth ! Fit soudain une voix.

-Oh, non… Gémit tout bas Samantha.

-Oui Rodney, que se passe t il ?

-Zelenka et moi avons fait une découverte à propos des Jumpers. Tiens, Colonel Carter, Général O'Neill, Docteur Jackson, Teal'c, content de vous voir.

-Docteur McKay, encore en vie ?

-Très drôle, Général. Elisabeth, vous viendrez jeter un coup d'œil ?

-Cet après-midi, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème.

-Super. Aiden, Teyla et moi allons au self à midi, vous y serez, tous les deux ?

-A midi ? Perso, moi, ça va.

-Idem ici.

-Okay.

Et Rodney disparu en coup de vent derrière une porte.

-Par ici pour la suite de la visite.

Ils passèrent devant une salle bruyante.

-Ah, oui. Elisabeth, il faut leur présenter Teyla.

-Bien sûr. Entrez.

Le Général sourit.

-C'est la salle de sport ?

-Presque, mon général.

Teyla et Ford disputaient sauvagement une partie de boxe.

-Ouah, Teyla, vous vous êtes mise à la boxe ? Fit John en rigolant.

-C'est 50/50, mon Colonel, fit calmement le lieutenant sans quitter sa proie des yeux. Teyla m'apprend le bâton et moi je lui apprends la boxe.

Teyla sourit malicieusement à Ford, puis lui fit un clin d'œil et attaqua vigoureusement. John ricana.

-Ah oui, ça c'était bien joué.

-Teyla, j'aimerais vous présenter SG1 et le Général O'neill.

Immédiatement, les deux combattants baissèrent leur garde.

-Mon Général, Mon Colonel.

-Voici le Général O'neill, le Colonel Carter, le Docteur Jackson et Teal'c.

-C'est un honneur pour moi de vous connaître enfin.

-Je vous en prie, grimaça Jack, nous ne sommes pas des Dieux.

-Des Faux Dieux, rectifia paisiblement Teal'c.

-Mais on m'a énormément parlé de vous.

-« On » ?

Teyla fit un sourire lumineux au docteur Jackson.

-Vous êtes Docteur en archéologie et en art ancien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien. C'est juste que j'aie du mal avec les différents docteurs qu'il y a dans votre monde.

John et Elisabeth sourirent d'un même ensemble.

-Teyla, Lieutenant, on se retrouve au self à midi ?

-C'est prévu.

-Bien, Elisabeth ?

-Par ici.

Le petit groupe passa dans une autre salle.

-C'est dans cette salle que l'on m'a trouvée, fit calmement Elisabeth. J'étais congelée artificiellement dans ce… euh… Ce placard.

-Ah oui, vous en plus vieille, c'est cela ?

-Tout à fait.

Ils ressortaient de la salle quand John s'arrêta.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai oublié un truc, je vous rejoins au self ?

-Euh, si vous voulez, s'étonna Elisabeth.

-Merci.

Et John fit demi-tour et re-pénétra dans la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Elisabeth haussa les épaules.

-Nous avons bientôt fini, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

John observa attentivement la salle qui venait de s'ouvrir devant lui. Sans le faire exprès, il était passé devant un petit voyant rouge qui était devenu vert. Ceci avait provoqué l'ouverture d'une petite pièce à côté du « placard ». Sans prendre de précautions, il entra dans la petite pièce ronde. Immédiatement la porte se referma derrière lui, ne lui laissant que la vue par la vitre opaque.

-Merde ! Jura t il.

Il chercha un bouton d'ouverture un long moment, mais il n'en trouva aucun. Il était bloqué.

Elisabeth écoutait avec indifférence ses amis discuter et rigoler à propos de blagues foireuses. Son regard ne quittait pas la porte du mess et celle du transporteur, dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir son Colonel préféré. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, elle se leva d'un bond.

-Excusez-moi, je reviens.

Et elle quitta le self par le transporteur.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? S'étonna Jack.

-Oh ! Rien, fit tranquillement McKay. Elle s'inquiète juste pour son CO.

-Son CO ? Son Colonel ?

-Evidemment. Le Colonel John Sheppard.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Jack, éberlué.

-Laissez tomber, fit McKay.

Et, en effet, Elisabeth se dirigeait d'un pas alerte vers le laboratoire de congélation. Elle y entra, les sourcils froncés, puis se tourna vers le garde qui faisait sa ronde près de la porte.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu le Colonel John Sheppard, par hasard ?

-Il est entré tout à l'heure dans le labo, mais je ne l'ai pas vu ressortir depuis.

-Merci.

Elisabeth entra à nouveau dans la pièce. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'au même moment, John criait et tapait sur la cloison, et elle ne l'entendait malheureusement pas.

-John ? Vous êtes dans cette pièce ?

-…

-John, bon sang, mais répondez !

Elisabeth observa attentivement autour d'elle, puis jura et alluma son micro.

-Colonel, si vous êtes dans la base, répondez-moi.

-John, je ne me répèterais pas. Je vous attends dans la salle de congélation.

Elle changea de station.

-Rodney, le Colonel a disparu. Envoyez-moi un avis de recherche sur l'ordinateur centrale. Je vous veux tous dans la salle de contrôle immédiatement.

Elle éteignit son micro, puis jeta un dernier regard troublé autour d'elle. Puis sortit.

Effondré contre la paroi opaque, il regarda la fine et vague silhouette de son docteur partir. Il posa son front dans ses paumes et ferma les yeux. Enfermé.

-Bien, commença calmement Elisabeth, Atlantis n'arrive pas à détecter le Colonel, mais l'on sait où il était la dernière fois que les radars l'ont détecté. La localisation précise se trouve dans la salle de congélation, à côté du « placard ». J'ai posté deux hommes là-bas, mais aucun de nous n'a encore trouvé de solutions. Voilà, je n'ai pas d'autres résultats pour l'instant.

-C'est déjà pas mal, fit calmement le Général.

Lui et SG1 avaient pris part au briefing, et c'est dans un accord commun qu'ils décidèrent de rechercher autre part dans Atlantis. A peine étaient-ils sortis de la salle que le docteur McKay prit Elisabeth à part.

-Elisabeth, je peux savoir ce que vous allez faire, maintenant ?

-Eh bien… Je ne sais pas, je vais voir si je peux me rendre utile quelque part, pourquoi ?

-Elisabeth, vous voulez me faire plaisir ?

-Ca dépend pour quoi, Rodney. Qu'est-ce que vous essayer de me dire ?

-Je vous en supplie, Elisabeth, aller vous couchez. Vous êtes d'une pâleur à faire peur, et les cernes que vous avez sous les yeux sont pires que les miens.

-Rodney, cessez de dire des bêtises, je vais parfaitement bien.

-Pitié, Elisabeth, aller vous coucher juste une heure ou deux, après, je vous jure que vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez.

Elisabeth jaugeât un instant l'homme devant elle, puis, jugeant ne pas être de taille, décida d'obtempérer. Elle soupira et fit un faible sourire à l'homme.

-Bonne nuit, Rodney.

-Bonne nuit, Elisabeth.

Elisabeth se dirigea vers ses appartements, les nerfs en boules. La porte coulissa derrière elle, et elle se déshabilla. Nue, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, et elle songea, juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, qu'après tout Rodney avait raison, elle tombait de fatigue.

_Haletante, Elisabeth tenta désespérément de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Mais c'était impossible. Elle sombrait dans ce vide blanc, sidéral. Elle voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle ne sut dire combien de temps elle tomba. _

John était toujours enfermé, et il entendait et voyait les silhouettes s'agiter désespérément derrière la vitre. Il avait vite comprit que cette vitre était faite pour que seul celui à l'intérieur puisse voir. Les autres ne le voyaient ni ne l'entendaient. La cellule devait être équipée d'un camouflage audio qui empêche également les ondes de passer. Dans le silence où il se trouvait, ce silence qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable, il essayait d'identifier les personnages qui travaillaient. Il repéra McKay, silhouette enveloppée et agitée, Teyla et Ford, tous deux côte à côte, et même le Général et SG1. Mais il ne la vit pas, Elle. Celle qu'il voulait voir, qu'il voulait toucher, entendre. Il voulait qu'elle le voie, qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Qu'elle le ramène.

Peu à peu, John sombra. Il avait un visage rassurant et familier devant les yeux quand il ferma les paupières. Son visage.

Elle vit soudain le sol s'approcher à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle atterrit souplement, sur pieds et mains, comme un chat. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle sut immédiatement où elle était. Ce balcon sur lequel elle avait tant bavardé avec lui. Le visage de l'homme se représenta soudain devant elle, avec ses yeux chocolats, ce regard tendre et ce sourire malicieux. 

_-John… _

_Elle voulut lui prendre le visage de ses deux mains. Elle se sentit basculer vers l'avant, et atterrit sur lui. Ils étaient nus, et elle pouvait le sentir tout contre elle. Il la retourna, et elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'avait jamais senti ça, auparavant. Ce bonheur et cette impression de planer à des milliers de kilomètres étaient de nouvelles sensations pour elle. Doucement, elle l'enveloppa, et l'embrassa encore plus. _

_John rêvait qu'il était allongé dans son lit, dans sa chambre. Soudain, il la vit, allongée sur lui. Elle était si légère qu'il ne l'avait même pas sentie. Elle était si belle, nue et offerte sur lui. Sans la brusquer, il la retourna et l'embrassa. Elle avait des lèvres d'une délicatesse et d'une douceur incroyable. Il sentit qu'il s'envolait au pays des mille et une merveilles, et il pencha sa tête dans son cou fin. _

_-Liz… _

_Il aimait ce corps, ces seins, ce ventre et ces courbes, et il les caressa tellement de fois qu'il les connut bientôt par cœur. Il essayait de se faire le plus doux possible, l'effleurant à peine. Sa bouche connut ainsi le Paradis, et son sexe l'amour physique le plus éprouvant de l'Univers. _

_Elle le sentait, il fondait en elle, la cajolant de mille et uns baisers, et l'aimant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Lorsque enfin il se libéra, avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, et se laissa tomber sur elle dans un soupir d'exaltation, elle le retourna et l'embrassa avec une délicatesse qu'elle ignorait posséder. Son propre gémissement d'extase lui fit perdre la tête, et elle se coucha tout contre lui, la main sur ce buste sauvage qu'elle venait de dompter et qui la fit frémir. A peine eut-elle fermé les yeux, qu'elle sentit qu'elle s'en allait, lentement. Elle cria et tenta de se raccrocher à lui. _

_Non ! Il tenta de la serrer contre lui puis se sentit partir, à son tour. Il vit son visage bouleversé et versa une larme. Lui, le militaire. _

_Non, il n'était plus militaire, pas en ce moment. Il lui attrapa le bras, elle enroula l'autre autour de sa taille. Elle l'enveloppa de ses jambes, il la serra contre lui. Ensemble, ils tombèrent. S'aimèrent. _

_Elle atterrit de nouveau sur le balcon, mais habillée. Elle était allongée, tout contre lui. Il était habillé, lui aussi. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux brillants. Puis s'embrassèrent. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à nouveau, elle était à bout de souffle. Front contre front, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. _

_-Où es-tu ? _

_-Je ne sais pas. En congélation, sans doute. _

_-John… Je te cherche dans mes rêves comme dans la vie réelle. Où es-tu ? _

_-Lorsque je suis retourné dans le congel, j'ai aperçu une porte ouverte. A droite du placard. J'y suis entré. La porte s'est refermée derrière moi. Je n'ai rien trouvé pour la rouvrir. _

_-Je te le jure, John, je vais trouver le moyen d'ouvrir cette putain de porte avant que tu ne manque de vivres. _

_-Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus, Liz. _

_-Qu'y a t il ? _

_-Je commence à manquer d'oxygène, Liz. _

_Elisabeth ouvrit la bouche mais ne put dire un mot. _

-Elisabeth ! Elisabeth, je vous en prie, réveillez-vous !

Elisabeth poussa un cri et se redressa d'un bond sur son lit, en position assise.

-Elisabeth ? Ca va ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-Je… Merci, Rodney, mais j'arrive.

-Okay. Je vous attends au congel.

Au congel… Ces mots, elle venait juste de les entendre de la bouche de John. Elisabeth bondit hors de son lit et attrapa ses habits qu'elle enfila à toute vitesse. Le temps lui était compté.

John se réveilla en sursaut, transpirant à grosses gouttes. Il essaya de se lever, mais quelque chose le retint.

-Merde !

Erection. Il était dans de beaux draps. Il voulut inspirer une bouffée d'air, mais son souffle se coupa. L'air s'était raréfié durant son sommeil. Il gémit.

-Dépêche-toi, Liz !

Elisabeth s'était précipité au labo. Sous le regard éberlué de tous ceux présents, elle était entrée dans l'ordinateur des Anciens, et avait trouvé ce qu'elle désirait.

-John est dans cette salle, avait-elle calmement énoncé. Il faut maintenant trouver comment l'ouvrir. Surtout, et c'est très important, il faut que vous vous dépêchiez, la cellule où est le Colonel n'est pas équipée d'oxygène infini. Il risque de manquer d'air dans peu de temps.

-Elisabeth… Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

-Rodney, chaque minute est un temps précieux. Alors, faites-moi plaisir, mettez-vous au travail !

McKay obéit immédiatement, le ton d'Elisabeth ne laissant aucunement place à la discussion.

Quelques heures plus tard, le colonel était tiré d'affaire. Malheureusement, il s'était évanoui, et Beckett dut le mettre sous assistance respiratoire.

Elisabeth, elle, ne fut même pas au courant. En effet, elle s'était renfermé dans sa chambre et n'en avait plus bougé.

_Le lendemain : _

Elisabeth sortit de sa chambre tard dans la matinée. Le soleil était éblouissant, et illuminait la cité. La jeune femme se rendit au balcon, son balcon. Une tasse de thé à la main, elle regardait calmement la mer.

Dans la salle de contrôle, SG1, le général, McKay et tout les autres, s'étaient réunis et observaient la silhouette de la jeune femme.

-Elle m'inquiète, fit enfin Rodney, le front barré par un ride soucieux.

-Nous aussi, fit remarquer Jack.

Soudain, le colonel Sheppard surgit d'un des couloirs.

-Où est Elisabeth ? Fit-il de but en blanc.

D'un même mouvement du menton, le groupe lui désigna le balcon. John se retourna et vint poser sa main contre la porte du balcon qui s'ouvrit silencieusement. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, retenant son souffle. Elle était illuminée par le soleil qui montait au Zénith, ses yeux courant sur les flots. Elle ne s'était pas encore aperçue de sa présence. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres derrière elle, elle ne bougea même pas. Le regard de l'homme se porta sur les vagues, tandis que derrière lui, la porte se refermait en coulissant. Il se pencha doucement dans son cou et souffla sur une de ses boucles. Elle sourit. D'un sourire à la fois soulagé et amusé.

Doucement, elle se retourna, et s'accouda à la barrière, à quelques centimètres de lui. Il posa ses mains sur la rambarde et se pencha vers son oreille. Les mots qu'il lui souffla, personne ne les entendit. Mais ces mots agrandirent son sourire. Elle l'empoigna énergiquement par la nuque et l'embrassa.

Il la prit dans ses bras et répondit sans hésiter à son baiser.

Dans la salle de contrôle, tous avaient la bouche grande ouverte.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Quelque chose qui le fit frémir.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Fin

Sniff, j'en ai la larme à l'œil. Ecrire ça en même temps qu'écouter la musique de Gladiator, ça déchire, dans tous les sens du terme. Ce chapitre m'a bien plu, j'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi. R&R, please…


End file.
